The claim
by BambiJoy
Summary: They will come for her. She is theirs. But Lena will stop at nothing to a find away to change her fate. And claim her life as her own. She will stop the darkness. Whatever it takes. (Suck at summaries)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her hair flew all around, whipping her in the face with every gust of wind, making her normally perfect auburn hair into a matted mess on top of her pale head. But she dare not move. Even when the rain started, thick and heavy, soaking her clothes and body, she still stood there unmoving. The only thing that gave away her utter statue like form was the raising of her chest as she breathed. She could barely see in front of her but she knew they were there, she felt them. Their sickening auras that oozed such darkness that it choked the light out of everything they came close too. The air became foul as they crept closer, not even the rain could mask their ever growing presence. The storm grew more wild but still the darkness inched closer to the unmoving girl. She knew they would come for her, they always take what is owed to them, yet she still could not hate the ones that damned her to this future of darkness. They had given her 17 years of blissful happiness and love but her 18th name day was looming ever closer, it would be the day she would be claimed by their darkness. She knew they wouldn't take her today. As foul and corrupted as they were they always keep there end of a bargain. They promised 18 years. She still had 10 months. This little surprise visit was just to remind her that her life wasnt hers, that she was on borrowed time, and as quickly as their inky darkness came into view they were gone. Creeping back to whichever hell they came from. counting down the days they would take her. Yet she just stood there staring at the place she saw them. She stood there til the rain had stopped and the wind had died down. She only snapped out of her trance when she noticed the night starting its claim over the day, darkening the sky. And then she ran.


	2. Chapter 1

The claim- chapter one

She ran across the meadow and through the forest even when the branches torn at her milky skin or the mud splattered over her clothes, but still she didnt stop, not slowing her pace either as she made her way through the darkening forest. It wasnt til she stumbled on a large rock that her legs gave way and she fell. But she didnt get up, She just laided there while tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill, but these tears were not from the pain of the fall. No they were for the future she knew she could never have but so desperately clinged to. She cried until she was too exhausted to continue. Closing her eyes she just laid there amidst the fallen leaves and mud. She knew she was almost home but the days events had drained her both in body and mind. She hadnt realised that she had fallen asleep until she was awoken by the sudden movement around her. She didnt open her eyes still too tired to move. Only when she was lifted off of the ground did she ever so slightly crack open one of eyes to look at the person carrying her. "Luca?" she whispered softly. "Sleep dear sister, your safe now" he replied. That was all the coaxing she needed to be lulled back into a deep sleep, only stiring slightly when she was placed in her bed. Already back in her deep slumber to miss the heartbroken voice of her elder brother "Sleep sweet sister for your reality plagues you more than most peoples darkest nightmares. Let you be taken to a paradise so breathtaking that the old and new gods would weep at its beauty. Let the burden of your fate lay easy, even if its only for a little while. Sweetest Lena I will find away to break this curse placed upon you" with that he kisses her softly upon her sleeping head and leaves her to her slumber.

(Don't really know where im going with this story just doing it as I go along :) im open to suggestions. ive never writen a story before so this is kinda new to me. but im having fun and that's the main thing. oh and im writing this on on my phone so spelling and grammar can be a bit off.)


End file.
